For example, there is a car navigation system to be mounted on an automobile which applies a display (hereinafter referred to as a dual-view display) capable of displaying an image for navigation with respect to a driver's seat and displaying another image (for example, a TV program and the like) with respect to a passenger's seat.
FIG. 1 shows an outline of the dual-view display. A dual-view display 1 can display an image “l” with respect to a user L positioned on the left side facing the dual-view display 1 and can display an image “r” with respect to a user R positioned on the right side facing the display. Naturally, it is possible to display the same image with respect to the user L and the user R (see JP-A-2005-78092 (Patent Document 1)).
FIG. 2 shows a schematic cross-sectional view of the dual-view display 1 shown in FIG. 1.
The dual-view display 1 is provided with a parallax barrier 11, a color filter 12, a liquid crystal layer 13 and a backlight 14 sequentially from an upper layer to a lower layer direction. In the drawing, only portions concerning dual-view display are shown, and a polarization plate, electrodes and so on concerning driving of the liquid crystal layer 13 are not shown.
The parallax barrier 11 distributes irradiation light from the lower layer to the user L or the user R. The color filter 12 includes color material films of three primary colors R, G and B having a sub-pixel size.
FIG. 3 shows an arrangement of three primary colors in the color filter 12 seen from the front of the dual-view display 1. Note that “l” in the drawing denotes vertical lines of the image “l” visually recognized by the user L and “r” in the drawing denotes vertical lines forming the image “r” recognized by the user “R”.
Returning to FIG. 2, the liquid crystal layer 13 displays a combined image in which vertical-direction lines of the image “l” aimed at the user L and the image “r” aimed at the user R are alternately arranged in units of sub-pixels sectioned by R, G and B of the color filter 12. The liquid crystal layer 13 on an upper layer side is uniformly irradiated by the backlight 14.
In the dual-view display 1, the combined image generated by the liquid crystal layer 13 reaches the user L and the user R by the irradiation light from the backlight 14 through the color filter 12 and the parallax barrier 11. Accordingly, the user L can visually recognize the image “l” and the user R can visually recognize the image “r”.